Ask Beerus and Whis
by Aym Blast Blue
Summary: Ever since Yuko The Saiyan's Ask Goku and Vegeta became the most popular fic with questions ask from the full-blooded Saiyan, why not ask Beerus and Whis? Be careful not to be mean to them, or they are willing to give you discipline for not reviewing the story right now…and Goku and Vegeta returns again for their questionnaire reunion! No F-bomb allowed in this fic.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the credit of the creator of Dragon Ball Z/Super. -AymNaruGeta**

Aym (at readers/current and older user): Hello, everyone, I'm Aym, short for AymNaruGeta! Before leaving here in Fanfiction, this will probably be another of my hardest, and longest fanfic I'll be typing on. To make this the last fic (perhaps), I'll probably try my best to encourage you to review this, read my other famous fic such as Dragon Ball Z Team Training, Naruto: The Next Path, Dragon Ball R: Superstar Fighters, etc.; and favorite and follows as well. From here on out in this fic, ask any questions about Beerus or Whis. Goku and Vegeta will be coming back in the question fic again to ask questions in about 20 chapters later or sooner. Maybe Piccolo would be joining the party. (Looking toward the ceiling) Beerus and Whis, please come out of my mind!

(Beerus and Whis appeared out of nowhere. Whis was holding his staff, as Beerus put his arms behind his back.)

Whis: Oh, my, where am I?

Beerus: What in Kami's world am I doing here?

Aym: OMG! Hi, gods! (at Beerus) That was epic of you fighting Goku as a Super Saiyan God! (At Whis) And the way you start training Goku and Vegeta before fighting the fighters from another universe!

Whis: Ah, thank you. I only used my fingers. Force of habit.

Beerus: I'm glad you enjoy the battle… (in anger) ...but THAT doesn't mean I can't escape from your goddamned interview...!

Aym (yelps): Please give me 3 minutes to finish this chapter, please, Lord Beerus?! Please, please, please, please, please?!

Beerus: Fine, if you talk more than the limit you ask for, I'll be destroying your house.

Aym (sighs in relief): Thank Kami. (At both Beerus and Whis) Where was I? Oh, right! You two are here to interview with the user who reads this fic!

Beerus: We've been interview? (scoffs) Oh, please. Who would interview gods?

Whis (at Beerus): We are technically the first two gods that has been interview since the day of life.

Aym (at readers/current and older user): Okay, everyone! I need your questions from Beerus and Whis right now! To do so, please review to ask Beerus or Whis, starting now!

Beerus: …

Whis: …

Aym: …

Beerus: …

Whis: …

(No answer.)

Aym: … (groans) Looks like no one is reviewing this fic right now… (At Whis) Come on, Whis, you better do something to get the user to ask you or Lord Beerus!

Whis (at Beerus, chuckling, in a singing voice): Oh, Lord Beerus, please tell the current reader to review, please!

(Beerus sent out a lava texture of his energy ball.)

Aym: Wah! I didn't mean that!

Beerus (chuckling, at AymNaruGeta): Don't worry, I won't hurt a fly with my energy ball. (at readers/current and older user) Please do to review, or this fic will be discontinued by your discipline from me...

Aym (at readers/current and older user): Do as Lord Beerus told you, or say one of your pen pals goodbye!

 **A/N:**

 **At least this fic will continue on the next chapter if you are willing to review, please?**


	2. Chapter 2

Aym: I'm back for another chapter of Ask Beerus and Whis! I tried my best to get like at least ten questions, but I ended up having like 4 questions. There was two remaining reviews right now that will be held later until I watch the first 65 episodes of Dragon Ball Super. I finished 12 episodes so far. Let's get to the questions now.

Songbird011: Hiiii whis and lord beerus! *presents pineapple upside down cake* I brought a treat for you two! Any ways, Whis how in the ever loving hell do you get your hair to stand up like that?! I've tried and tried and tried and my hair keeps flopping to the side. And my lord Beerus, are you some kind of cat alien? My boyfriend thinks your some kind of rabbit...you have my permission to blast him in to nothingness if he's wrong.

Whis: Ooh! Cake! (eats the cake) Ehem, you were saying? I use hair gel like you, but the hair gel that I was using is made out of asteroids.

Beerus: I'm no alien, I'm a god! Gods cannot be aliens! (at readers) And don't tell me that I look like a chihuahua from Egypt!

Whis: Let's hear more from the next one.

BiancaBernhard: Whis, What's your favourite food?

Whis: Now this is a hard question. Perhaps my favorite food can be anything sweet and any food from the bakery! Ooh! I hope you will bring me pastries next time!

Beerus: Me too! (at Whis) Whis, you better share me some desserts!

Aym: This next question is for the both of you, Lord Beerus and Whis!

Oathkeeper0317: A question for Beerus, do you LIKE your position as God of Destruction? Or does it seem like a hobby to you? And for Whis, can a God of Destruction die by old age? Or only in battle?

Beerus: Well, I only like to possess my power when Whis and I went to visit every planet to have a meal. Whether I like it or not, I'll destroy the whole world with my full power! And yes, being the God of Destruction is my hobby and responsibility.

Whis: Oh, no, Beerus is immortal! He cannot die in battle or at an old age as now. If you ask me, I'm the same as him.

Beerus (at Whis, in short-tempered): No, you're not! Look at you! You were the same youthful god since I met you!

Whis (touching his lovely face): Ohoho, I still look as handsome as ever, am I?

Aym (laughs): You're so feminine!

Lord Terronus: Question for Lord Beerus: Did you ever get to try any pudding after BoG; Question for Whis: How exactly did you bring out godly ki in Goku or Vegeta and can you do this for others, for example, Piccolo?

Beerus: Oh, yes, the pudding was twice as big as the giant strawberry sundae.

Whis (lowered his eyelids and his thin eyebrows at Beerus): And you seriously ate more than half of it. (at readers) Oops, I forgot Lord Terronus asked me! (at Lord Terronus) You have such a name, I wonder what world you are in! Anyways, I sent portals for Goku and Vegeta since they both become Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. Unfortunately, Piccolo is not strong enough to make Lord Beerus unconscious. In order for me to train him, he will at least reach Super Namekian God.

Aym: I thought there were no such thing as a Super Namekian God, of course there's one time Piccolo fights Android 17 in his Super Namekian form! (to readers) Obviously either you know that by watching the anime or reading the manga. More questions coming up next chapter!

Beerus: This next few questions better not be something gross about me and Whis.

Whis (chuckles): Oh, my, Lord Beerus, you're embarrassing me.


End file.
